


And in the Morning We Can Play This Game

by anthologia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, I have no idea what the ages are, Masturbation, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Rule 63, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexual Frustration, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, anorgasmia, assume they're both adults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthologia/pseuds/anthologia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is stupid.” </p><p>Shiro just sits on the chair she pulled up next to Kietha’s bunk and smiles at her encouragingly. “It’s not stupid.”</p><p>“It is stupid,” Kietha mutters darkly to her ceiling. The way Shiro’s just sitting there, watching, is already making her feel self-conscious, and she hasn’t even done anything yet. “You have better things to do. This probably won’t even work. I’m just defective or something.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	And in the Morning We Can Play This Game

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just smut and h/c. All aboard the sin train, toot toot.
> 
> Title from Mates of State's "Desire".

“This is stupid.”

Shiro just sits on the chair she pulled up next to Kietha’s bunk and smiles at her encouragingly. “It’s not stupid.”

“It _is_ stupid,” Kietha mutters darkly to her ceiling. The way Shiro’s just sitting there, _watching_ , is already making her feel self-conscious, and she hasn’t even _done_ anything yet. “You have better things to do. This probably won’t even work. I’m just defective or something.”

Shiro reaches forward and squeezes her shoulder gently. “You’re not defective. And we don’t _have_ to do this if you don’t want to, but trust me, I can’t think of anything I’d rather be doing right now.”

Kietha sets her jaw and sits up enough to pull her shirt off and toss it to the side, followed quickly by her bra. When she glances over at Shiro, she rewards Kietha with a warm, reassuring smile. It’s enough to spur her on to kick off her boots, pants and socks, underwear still in place because she’s not feeling quite ready for that yet.

Once done, she returns her gaze resolutely to the ceiling because she can’t bring herself to see what Shiro’s reaction is going to be, but she’s not letting Kietha get away with that. There’s a hand on her cheek, tilting her head gently so she has to look at Shiro. If she’s at all disappointed in what she sees, she’s hiding it well because all Kietha sees is the same steady warmth she gets pretty much whenever she looks at Kietha. “Hey,” she says. “You’re gorgeous.”

Kietha flushes and presses her mouth shut, not sure what to say to that. _Thank you_ just sounds stupid. _I think you need an eye exam_ is closer to what she actually _thinks_ , but she’s pretty sure that’s not really appropriate to the mood they’re trying to set here.

“Remember, we can stop at any time,” Shiro continues. “I won’t be mad or anything. There’s no pressure.”

“I know.”

“Good.” Shiro’s hand goes from cradling Kietha’s face to stroking her hair slowly, soothingly. “What would you normally do now?”

“I wouldn’t know,” Kietha says, “since apparently I’m not _good_ at this.”

“Let’s not think of it in terms of good or bad like that, okay? Just what _feels_ good and what doesn’t feel good.”

Kietha huffs out a breath. “Fine. What would _you_ do?”

At least she gets _Shiro_ to look flustered, and privately, Kietha counts that as a win. “I, uh.” She retracts her hand so that she can press both of them up against her own chest. “Usually, I like to play with my breasts some. Like.” Shiro demonstrates, massaging her own breasts through her shirt. “Like that. But touching yourself pretty much anywhere can be good.”

Pretty much anywhere. Right. Kietha skims her hands up her stomach and brings them to rest curled around her own breasts. She doesn’t _exactly_ have as much to work with there as Shiro does, but there’s… enough. She squeezes them for a moment before pinching her nipples. It doesn’t feel _bad_ or anything, but it doesn’t exactly send her into orgasmic frenzies of lust, either. Maybe she’s expecting too much from it. It’s not like this is effectively all that different from any other time she did this.

“Maybe if you try being – “ Shiro bites her lip. “Can I touch you? Is that okay?”

“I’d let you do pretty much anything you want to me,” Kietha says, honestly, and Shiro sucks in a breath suddenly and shuts her eyes for a moment like she has to steady herself.

“That’s, uh,” Shiro opens her eyes again. “Let’s just start with this, okay?” She rests her hands just below Kietha’s and slides them up slowly. Kietha takes the hint and presses her hands down at her sides, letting Shiro take over.

Her touch is a lot softer, more of a tease. She takes her time pretty much just massaging Kietha, sometimes letting her hands wander off slightly to trace her neck or her arms. After a little while, Shiro looks her in the eye and says, “Can I – “

“ _Yes_ ,” Kietha says automatically, a little irritated because didn’t she just s _ay_ Shiro could do anything she wanted? “I already told you.”

Shiro’s hands tighten for a moment, squeezing Kietha’s chest, before she relaxes again. “We should probably – talk about that. …Later,” she says before resting her knees on the edge of Kietha’s bunk so she can lean down and get her mouth on Kietha’s right breast, licking her nipple.

That is… okay, that _is_ better, like liquid heat rolling down her body. Shiro keeps at it for a few minutes, alternating breasts every so often, before she finally pulls herself off and looks to Kietha. “Do you, uh. Do you want to try something else now?”

“Yeah,” Kietha says. Licks her lips. “Sure.”

“Okay.” Shiro grasps hold of Kietha’s hands and squeezes them once before guiding them down so that her fingertips are touching the edges of her underwear. Then she lets go, sitting back on her chair.

Kietha dips her hands under the waistband, readying to push them off, and hesitates.

“You don’t have to,” Shiro says, softly. “Whatever you’re comfortable with.”

After a moment, she goes for it, sliding her now-wet underwear down her legs and kicking it out of the way.

“Try touching yourself now?” Shiro suggests, and Kietha snorts.

“I _know_ that. I _have_ done this before.”

“I know, baby,” Shiro says, making Kietha flush again because she still doesn’t know how to react when Shiro calls her that name. “Just go slow.”

“If you’re about to say patience yields focus, then I swear I’m never going to take it seriously ever again.”

Shiro laughs at that, bright and open, making Kietha feel warm inside. (Well. _Warmer_.) “Noted.”

Kietha goes directly for her clit, giving it a swipe that drags a ragged moan out of her.

“Slow,” Shiro reminds her gently.

Kietha gives an exaggerated sigh and spreads her fingers out. She’s starting to get the impression that to Shiro, _slow_ means _be a tease_. And she can do that, letting her fingers slide slickly over her vulva, brushing her clit but not paying any special attention to it until she just can’t even try to ignore it anymore. She glances at Shiro as she starts to slide a finger from her other hand inside herself, checking to see if Shiro’s going to demand she go slower again.

Shiro’s watching intently, hands clasped in her lap like she doesn’t trust herself to let them roam free. She catches Kietha’s eyes and smiles once again. “Gorgeous,” she repeats.

Kietha just moans. One finger is quickly becoming not enough, so she fits another one in and starts pumping it in and out. It feels amazing now, something in her head finally letting go of the self-conscious feeling that’d been preying at the edges of her mind. Shiro’s staring at her like Kietha’s the hottest thing she’s ever seen, her breaths quick and shallow, and Kietha thinks, _this is really going to work._

And then the same thing that happens every time: she gets to a point, and that’s where she stays. She’s not sure how long she keeps going, getting increasingly frustrated until her fingers start to cramp, and she finally just stops with an annoyed growl. “I _told_ you! I’m defective!”

Shiro climbs back onto the bed with her, slides a hand behind her head and raises it up for a kiss. Kietha submits to it, going limp and letting her hands fall to her sides. “ _I_ told you you’re not defective,” Shiro says firmly. “But if you want, though, I – um, brought some things that might help.”

She leans off the bed just enough to grab something out of her bag and sets it – them – on the bed. Kietha finds herself staring at a small collection of sex toys and wondering, stupidly, if those are _Shiro’s_. If _Shiro_ gets herself off using those, and if she wants – no, she _does_ want Kietha to use them now. Why else would she have brought them?

“If you want to,” Shiro says quickly. “They’re clean, and I also have, you know.” She holds up a little strip of condoms. “For safety. But if you don’t want to, that’s fine.”

“I haven’t really tried.“ It’s hard to think past the sudden, vivid mental picture of Shiro fucking herself with one of the dildos, but she’s _trying_. “I’ve never had a lot of money. Or privacy. I don’t know what…” She nudges the pile back in Shiro’s direction. “You choose.”

This time, Shiro’s the one to turn bright red, but she grabs something surprisingly fast and tears open one of the condom packets. “It’s a vibrator. Um. I think you’ll like it?”

Good enough for her. Kietha watches while Shiro rolls the condom into place and presses it lightly against Kietha’s vulva. “Ready?”

Kietha nods.

And immediately arches damn near off the _bed_ with a gasp. Shiro startles, accidentally pressing it against her harder for a fraction of a second before pulling it away. “Sorry, sorry!” she says. “I didn’t realize it was up that high, I can turn it down!”

“Please,” Kietha grits out, because _holy shit she wants to try that again_ but also not feel like she was just e _lectrocuted_.

The vicious buzzing of the vibrator calms down considerably before Shiro tentatively touches it to her again. “Better?”

“Better,” Kietha breathes out. At this speed, it’s _much_ better, building up her pleasure again. She shuts her eyes so she can just concentrate on _feeling,_ but they fly open again a minute later when she feels fingers resting at her entrance.

“Is this okay?” Shiro asks her.

“Yes!” Kietha jerks her hips impatiently. “ _Fuck_ me.”

“ _Christ,_ Kogane.” Shiro plunges her fingers in all at once, and Kietha jerks again, this time involuntary. Everything feels _amazing_ , the buzzing against her clit, Shiro fucking her with her fingers, everything is _great_.

Everything is great like that, _exactly_ like that, for several minutes. Several minutes _too long_ , until she finally has to admit to herself that it’s not going to happen, that she can just end it now or run herself ragged trying.

“Stop!” she gasps out, and Shiro fingers freeze, vibrator pulled away practically before Kietha finishes saying the word. “Stop it, just – it’s not _working_.” Her voice breaks a little on the last word, like she’s about to cry, and maybe she _is_. It was stupid to try this, stupid to think Shiro could help her, stupid to let herself get to this point again. Just – stupid.

Shiro removes her fingers slowly and grabs a handful of tissues to wipe them off before reaching for Kietha to pull her up in a hug. Kietha goes willingly, muscles already too tired to object even if she wanted to, and Shiro holds her close with one arm while the other one starts stroking her hair soothingly. “I’m sorry,” she says softly. “It’s okay, you’re okay. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to talk you into this.”

Kietha punches Shiro in the shoulder weakly. “I wanted to. You didn’t talk me into anything.” Her body’s shaking, full-body shivers from exertion and being way too _wired_ without any outlet to help her come down.

“Still.” Shiro kisses her forehead before lowering Kietha back down onto the mattress, propped up a little against her pillow. “Okay,” she mutters to herself before going back to the bag she’d brought with her when she showed up at Kietha’s room and pulling out a protein bar, a couple bottles of water, and a small _towel_.

“Did you pack for the weekend?” Kietha asks, mildly bewildered.

Shiro just grins and hands her one of the bottles and the protein bar. “Wasn’t sure what would happen, so I decided to be prepared.” She uncaps the other bottle of water and pours some of it onto the towel. “This would be a lot easier with a bath.”

“ _What_ would – “ Kietha jumps a little, mostly out of surprise, when Shiro starts rubbing at her skin lightly with the now-wet towel.

Shiro pauses. “Just getting you cleaned up. I can stop, but I figured you’d prefer to be clean.”

“…Okay,” Kietha says after a second because, well, Shiro’s not _wrong_. “But why?”

“Why what?” Shiro goes back to scrubbing her clean gently. “Eat your protein bar.”

“This!” she says, waving the bar in the air. “And the towel, and – why did you bring all this stuff?”

“I wanted to be prepared just in case,” Shiro repeats calmly, like it’s _obvious_. Like Kietha should have already seen it.

“In case of _what?_ ”

Shiro stops again, sets the towel down and leans forward to cradle Kietha’s face in her hands. “You’re shaking.”

And it’s hard to stop the little defensive bristle at having that pointed out, even if Kietha’s not sure what she’s defending _against_. It’s just Shiro. “So?”

“So if you eat your protein bar, that will help,” Shiro says, patient. “And if you drink your water, you won’t start to feel dehydrated. If I finish cleaning you up, you’ll feel better. And then after that, we’ll see if there’s anything else I can do.”

“I don’t need any of that,” Kietha points out. She _doesn’t_. She’s done this before. She’ll go to sleep and wake up gross or drag herself out of bed and deal with stuff. It’s fine. Shiro doesn’t have to stick around for it.

“Maybe not, but I want to help.” Shiro leans forward for a gentle kiss before releasing Kietha and going back to the towel again.

Kietha stares at her for a moment before taking a bite of the protein bar.

“Good girl,” Shiro says with a pleased smile, and okay, Kietha’s still not really sure of anything that’s going on right now, but she’s definitely sure that is _not_ going to help her calm down.

Thankfully for Kietha’s libido, Shiro’s pretty quiet after that while she works, not that it takes a long time once Kietha’s stopped distracting her. She _does_ feel a bit better when Shiro’s done, at least, although that could also be from the affectionate squeeze Shiro gives her hip before dropping the towel out of the way. “How do you feel now?”

She still doesn’t feel _great_ – too antsy and frustrated and tired – but she can deal with that. “I’m fine. You don’t have to stick around.”

“I’ll go if _you_ want me to,” Shiro says. “I’d _like_ to stick around.”

Kietha can feel the w _hy?_ on the tip of her tongue again, but clearly that didn’t get her anywhere the last time. “Sure, okay.”

“How about if I – “ Shiro stretches out next to Kietha and wraps her arms around her. Kietha wriggles until she’s pressed up against Shiro’s front, snugly held in her arms. “How’s this?”

“Fine.” She’s not sure she could fall asleep or anything right now, but it seems like a nice way to wait until her body calms down.

Shiro hums soothingly in her ear and kisses the side of Kietha’s head. “Thank you.”

Kietha twists her head around, trying to see Shiro because _what_? “For what?”

Shiro pulls her a little closer. “For letting me see you like this.”

“Oh.” She still doesn’t really get it, but Kietha guesses she doesn’t really have to. Shiro does, so she figures that’s enough. “You’re welcome.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you are interested in my fics and want more, I have an account at syntactition.tumblr.com where I have bits of stories that are currently in the works and other ficlets and stories that haven't made their way to AO3.


End file.
